Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 no. 6
Nieuwe Tijdinge van Gulich (New Tidings of Jülich) Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 12 January 1622. Summary The Army before Jülich, 1 January 1622 *Firing from and at the city of Jülich* is still as strong as ever, but drummers daily going to and fro with letters, presumably to negotiate a surrender; the longer they wait the heavier conditions will be. *Marquis Spinola* is at Aldekerk* with many men, perhaps to attack Moers*. Duke of Lorraine* has 9,000 foot and 2,500 horse ready to oppose Mansfeld should he invade or try to pass through. Spinola has taken a regiment of Lorrainers into royal service. Vienna, 5 December 1621 *Imperial army still in Moravia, but troops of Bethlen* & Jägerndorf* doing great damage around Olmütz, even though peace negotiations continuing at Niklasburg*. *Yesterday, 4 December, the Emperor was informed that the Hungarian princes were willing to drop Gabor because of his pro-Turkish stance and because the Bosnian and the Allagi were killed on his orders; he has been heard threatening that if he is abandoned he can turn more frontier places over to the Turk, as he did Waitzen*, and 30,000 Turks and Tatars will winter at Buda*, 20,000 at Gran*, and 1,000 each at Erlau* and Kanizsa*. *Lord Colonel Preuner has arranged a truce with the Hungarians of Schudt and Buda until St George’s day coming, to end pillaging and the sale of Christians. ‘Den Perelsnoerer Goldt’ has been condemned to the Torture*. The Emperor has summoned the Austrian Landtag* for 17 January. Breslau, 1 December 1621 *Since the departure of the Elector*, the Princes and States of Silesia* have continued in session to discuss the country’s affairs. 1,000 Saxons have been raised to defend this country, as Gabor and Jägerndorf threatening. Prague, 7 December 1621 *On 4 December Lord General Don Balthasar* arrived from Tabor* in a coach, with 40 Croats* and Walloons* on horseback. 3 companies of cavalry recently passed through town on the way to ‘Limborch’; with other men who will meet them from Tabor they are to storm Glatz, as well as Wittingau* and Klingenberg*. *No confirmation that the Hungarians in Troppau* and Olmütz are still loyal to the Emperor, but pillaging continues, and we have news of a large skirmish between Saxons and Hungarians near Olmütz, details to follow. *The Elector of Saxony is back at Dresden* and has summoned Landtag* for Candlemas, so cannot be at Kurfürstentag* at Regensburg in person, but it is thought that a general Reichstag* for the summer would be better. Vienna, 8 December 1621 *Truce with the Hungarians on both sides of the Danube looks likely; country desires peace. Gabor has dropped some of his pretensions but depends upon the Turks. Colonel Preuner has reached a truce with Schudt, but Pressburg* is not included in the terms; the Emperor* has commanded that the city should be ‘inferred’ in the truce treaty. *It is written from Kremsier that our men do great damage in Moravia, and 600 Saxon and 500 other cavalry arrived in our army there; Don Balthasar and his men are expected there now Tabor is taken, as also the Lord of Kollourath, until now at Budweis*, who is to be governor there and direct the taking of Wittingau. end matter :FINIS :::V. C. D. W. A. Transcription Front page ::Ianuarius, 1622. 6. ::Nieuwe Tijdinge van Gulich, ::Ende wt den Legher van Sijn Excellentie den Marquis Spinola. ::Met noch Tijdinghe wt Duytslandt. ::Eerst Ghedruckt den 12 Januarij. ::a fortified town ::T'Hantwerpen, By Abraham Verhoeven ... content not yet available Bibliographical information Sig. F4; 8 pp. ; Category:History of news 16220112 Category:Printed on 12 January 1622 Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven 1205 1201 1207 1208 0101